The Imp and The Pilgrim
by Living Chain
Summary: Devil Survivor. Crack!AmaneXNaoya. Character death—Percintaan antara malaikat dan iblis itu tabu. Walaupun aku tahu hal itu, aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya. Iblis kecil pemilik bola mata merah layaknya mutiara darah itu.


Jujur ini adalah pairing pertama yang dipikir oleh author saat melihat Japanese version-nya. Yup, AmaNao xD (malah awal-awalnya ngira incest karena saia pikir Amane ma pacar saia –ditabok- itu kakak adek lol). Dan ternyata ngaco total! Mana beda faksi lagi! Anyway, terimakasih kepada **Iwanishi Nana **yang dari review-nya (di fic saia sebelumnya) entah kenapa membuat author pengen buat DS IC x9 Tapi jujur aja di sini Naoya akhir-akhirnya OOC juga malah hampir masuk AU, sih… Tapi sudahlah, enjoy, nee?

Summary: Devil Survivor. Crack!AmaneXNaoya. Character death—Percintaan antara malaikat dan iblis itu tabu. Walaupun aku tahu hal itu, aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya. Iblis kecil pemilik bola mata merah layaknya mutiara darah itu.

Disclaimer: Megami Ibunroku: Devil Survivor © Atlus

Warning: Dari Amane End…dan anda tau apa yang terjadi di ending itu. Dan nama MC adalah (sama seperti dulu) Hiroka "Hiro" Osama jadi nama lengkap Naoya adalah Osama Naoya. Ooh, dan French Kiss (!) –langsung digamparin bagi orang yang nggak suka- di akhir cerita! xD

* * *

Awalnya kupikir dia hanyalah seorang biasa.

Yah, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar biasa, setelah melihat warna rambutnya yang tidak normal itu ditambah dengan warna bola matanya yang seperti darah; merah dan terang dan berkilap di bawah kerlap-kerlip lampu.

Anehnya, bukanlah kedua hal itu yang membuatku tertarik kepadanya.

Senyumannya itulah.

Senyum yang tidak natural—seperti dibuat-buat dan anehnya selalu mengambang di tengah-tengah wajah tirus itu—menghiasi kulit putih pucat yang halus, dibingkai oleh rambut putih perak yang panjang. Seperti senyum sang iblis.

Itulah awal bagaimana aku bisa tertarik padanya. Sang 'iblis' kecil yang direkrut oleh ayah sebagai programmer baru di Shomonkai ini untuk menyelesaikan program COMP.

Aku tau –entah dari mana, ataulah mungkin hanya insting belaka- kalau orang ini akan berhasil, tidak seperti programmer-programmer awam lainnya yang gagal yang sebelumnya telah direkrut ayah untuk menyelesaikan program _altered-_COMP yang sudah terbengkalai untuk sementara waktu. Yah, lagipula frasa 'ilmuwan gila' atau 'mad scientist' itu ada untuk suatu sebab, kan? Dan dari apa yang kubaca dibuku tentang 'ilmuwan gila', mereka diperlihatkan sedikit lebih…eksentrik… dari kebanyakan orang… Satu kata yang akan kupakai untuk menjelaskan orang yang berdiri di hadapanku ini.

Dan entah kenapa, biasanya yang akan meraih kesuksesan adalah para ilmuwan gila ini.

Aku pun tersenyum, dan memandang kedua bola mata itu lekat-lekat sebelum berkata,

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Osama Naoya-san."

* * *

Sudah sekitar 1 bulan lebih Osama-san telah bekerja dengan kita.

Jujur saja, ekspestasi pertamaku tentangnya benar-benar telah dilampauinya; program COMP ini sudah seperempat jalan menuju kesempurnaan, benar-benar hebat dan melampaui semua kerja keras programmer-programmer sebelumnya yang bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan satu layar binari dari program tersebut.

Jezebel (demon berbentuk seperti tumbuhan yang hidup di dalam tubuhku seperti parasit) sebenarnya sudah mengatakan bahwa _"orang itu berbahaya"_. Tapi, apa mau dikata; Jezebel adalah seorang demon dan perlukah kau mempercayai kata-katanya? Tidak, tidak. Lagipula, aku mengartikan perkataan Jezebel itu sebagai bentuk ketakutan yang membesar begitu mengetahui bahwa hari-hari terakhir eksistensi-nya di bumi akan segera berakhir, berakhir setelah kami berhasil memanggil tuan Belberith setelah Osama-san menyelesaikan program COMP itu.

Tapi… Aku tidak memanggil dia 'iblis' saat pertama bertemu dengannya tidak untuk apa pun. Mungkinkah apa yang dikatakan Jezebel ada kebenarannya? Bahwa memang 'iblis' ini berbahaya?

Aku menggelengkan wajahku dan mencoba untuk mengesampingkan hal itu—jika aku terus-terusan berpikir seperti itu aku malah bisa menjadi paranoid, dan juga sebenarnya hal seperti tidak bagus untuk terus dipikirkan seperti itu. Lagipula, aku seharusnya segera mengantarkan kopi ini ke Osama-san. Ya, Osama Naoya memang terkenal sering bekerja lembur; selalu pulang lebih malam dan selalu datang lebih awal. Terkadang aku memang melihatnya memakan pil penahan kantuk, sih. Jadi kopi ini memang sudah sepantasnya diberikan untuk apa yang diharuskan untuk itu, bukan?

Sewaktu aku melirik ke arah ruang komputer, seperti biasa, orang itu duduk sendirian di tengah remang-remang. Cahaya yang datang hanya berasal dari layar komputer yang bertemu pandang dengan matanya yang tak bisa kulihat karena saat itu dia duduk membelakangiku dengan punggung yang tertutup yukata hijau-nya (aku berpikir, yukata miliknya itu unik juga). Dan saat aku melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, tampaknya dia menyadari keberadaanku, melihat bagaimana gerakan tangannya yang mengetik di atas keyboard dengan cepat terhenti untuk sementara waktu sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Cuek sekali. Padahal bisa dibilang aku ini adalah superior-nya!

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya, suara sepatu boots-ku menggema di tengah-tengah ruangan yang memang sepi itu. _'Tuk', 'tuk', 'tuk',_ begitu bunyinya. Rasanya tidak enak sekali, pikirku was-was. Layaknya aku sedang menganggu pekerjaannya saja.

Tapi aku pun tidak mengindahkan pemikiran itu dan terus saja berjalan.

Aku meletakkan kopi hangat itu di samping komputer yang sedang ditekuninya, mata sang maestro binari masih tak berpindah dari layar tersebut. Aku menarik sebuah kursi yang beroda dan duduk di sampingnya, memandangi layar komputer tersebut yang terus bergerak cepat dikarenakan oleh kemampuan mengetiknya yang luar biasa cepatnya—terkadang berpindah melihat ke arah rambut peraknya itu yang terlihat berwarna abu-abu terimakasih kepada kegelapan ruangan itu. Mungkin karena aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki warna rambut (dan juga mata) yang begitu unik.

Melihat bagaimana dia amat serius menekuni pekerjaannya, aku tak bisa membantu ketika rasa penasaran terus menggerogotiku dari dalam. Sebenarnya aku malu bertanya, mengingat bahwa aku tak mengerti tentang komputer dan semacamnya sama sekali, tapi akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya. Lagipula, aku memang senior-nya, bukan?

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"…tidak terlalu bagus," jawabnya singkat, mata masih tak berpindah dari layar walau jarinya berhenti mengetik. Hebat, hebat sekali, pikirku. Dia bisa dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa pekerjaannya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan di depan atasannya yang adalah aku ini.

Itu awal pikiranku, sebelum lelaki berambut perak itu menambahkan, "tampaknya baru bisa selesai dalam waktu 3 bulan."

Diam.

Tentu saja, aku langsung terdiam mendengar pernyataannya. Walau bagaimanapun juga aku memang tak mengerti komputer, aku tau, menyelesaikan sebuah program dalam jangka waktu 4 bulan itu sudah lebih dari hebat, jenius, profesional, apalah namanya. Dan orang ini masih tak puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya?!

…

Kau memang orang yang menarik, Osama Naoya.

Seseorang memang akan lebih mudah meraih kesuksesan dengan sikap tak mudah puas akan yang dimilikinya, ditambah pula dengan kejujuran akan suatu hasil kerja terhadap atasan, akan lebih mudah membuat kesuksesan itu tercapai. Dua hal yang dimiliki oleh orang ini.

Tapi, sesaat aku berpikir; benarkah apa yang dimilikinya ini adalah sebuah 'kejujuran'?

Sebuah kejujuran…

Ataukah sikap cuek belaka?

Aku menghela napasku lagi; aku bukanlah seorang yang cakap dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan psikologis.

Kemudian aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tertelak di bagian samping ruangan, suara _'tik', 'tik', 'tik',_-nya hanyalah satu-satunya benda yang merusak monotonitas ruangan ini.

Pukul setengah dua malam. Atau subuh. Mungkin juga pagi.

Aku mencoba untuk menahan kantukku, walaupun akhirnya gagal dan aku mengalah dan menguap. Aku berpikir lebih baik aku tidur saja sekarang, tapi rasanya tidak enak sekali meninggalkan seorang karyawan sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini. Memang dia seorang bawahan, tetapi aku harus menjunjung tinggi solidaritas terutama dalam hal seperti ini. Lagipula, memangnya orang rumahnya tidak khawatir atau bagaimana? Melihat bahwa selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya membawa handphone atau alat komunikasi semacamnya, dia pasti belum menelpon orang rumah.

Jadi, kupikir tidak ada salahnya bukan –dalam usaha untuk menjunjung solidaritas dan juga membuat orang rumahnya tidak khawatir- kalau kusarankan dia untuk pulang?

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak usah. Masih banyak pekerjaan di sini."

"Bagaimana dengan orang di rumahmu?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Orangtua-mu?"

"Sudah meninggal."

"…"

"…"

Sunyi sekali lagi merenggut ruangan itu dari autoritas-ku terhadap-nya.

Hebat sekali, Amane. Hebat. Benar-benar suatu cara yang bagus untuk memutuskan pembicaraan dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Memang ini salahku untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang bersifat personal seperti ini, tetapi…

Aku khawatir padanya.

Dan dalam hal ini, aku sudah bukan lagi khawatir dengan pekerjaannya atau jam tidurnya yang mencukupi atau tidak, tetapi sekarang sudah menyangkut tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

Aku memang bukan pemikir, bukan pula seorang psikiatris, tetapi aku seorang _priestess._ Seorang_ priestess_ dari Shomonkai. Dan seorang _priestess_ diwajibkan untuk mengerti sifat lawan bicaranya dan mencoba untuk membuat mereka nyaman dengan kehidupan mereka sekarang. Mungkin bisa dibilang psikiater dalam arti religius, ya?

Dan jika disingkat (dalam pemikiranku, setidaknya): sorang _workaholic_ dengan sikap cuek ditambah dengan kedua orang tua yang meninggal saat umur cukup muda.

Tentu saja semua orang langsung bisa mengaitkan ketiga hal tersebut dalam satu tali.

Tapi sebelum aku menguak permasalahan yang sedang didera oleh Osama-san, lebih baik aku meminta maaf terlebih dahulu untuk hal yang tadi.

"…Maaf," kataku pelan, dan kulihat lelaki berambut perak itu mengangkat alisnya dan –untuk pertama kalinya- menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku sehingga aku bisa melihat kedua bola mata merah darahnya itu.

Bola mata merah darah yang indah di dalam kegelapan, seperti sebuah batu rubi yang berkilap-kilap di antara bebatuan. Bola mata yang memancarkan kebingungan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"…Aku sudah bertanya suatu hal yang tidak sopan…,"

Osama-san mengangkat alisnya lagi sebelum menjentikkan jarinya begitu menyadari apa yang kumaksudkan, yang kemudian segera membuat senyuman yang sudah menjadi ciri khas-nya.

"Orangtuaku?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak sedih akan hal kecil seperti itu"

Aku membelalak kaget mendengar pernyataannya itu. Suatu balasan yang tidak kusangka-sangka akan muncul dari bibir seorang. Yah, memang, terkadang ada orang yang tidak suka dikasihani jika seseorang yang mereka cintai (dalam perihal Osama-san, orangtua) meninggal dan tiba-tiba topik itu dibicarakan kembali, dan kemudian akan membalas bahwa mereka sudah tidak apa-apa dan itu tidak menganggu mereka sama sekali. Tetapi hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah emosi yang… kejam, dan dingin, yang ditekankan pada kata 'kecil'.

"…kenapa?" tanyaku pelan, di mana sang programmer menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak sedih, jika hidup sendirian di dunia ini?"

"Tidak," jawabnya tanpa emosi. "Kesedihan dalam kesendirian itu hanyalah parodi dalam kasus hidup dan mati ini, Kuzuryu-san."

Aku tertegun. Apa maksud orang ini?

"Sedih karena kesendirian itu bodoh. Orang sendiri karena dia _memilih_ untuk sendiri. Aku _memilih_ untuk sendiri. Dan aku tidak sedih akan hal itu. Dan kematian adalah hal yang natural seperti roda yang berputar; untuk apa sedih jika kita tau bahwa akan terjadi kelahiran?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika Osama-san mengatakan satu kalimat tersebut. Kalimat yang di dalamnya tersirat satu teori ajaib yang sangat familiar, yang juga masih belum bisa dipastikan kenyataannya bahkan oleh para ilmuwan terhebat di seluruh dunia. Kematian yang natural. Roda yang berputar. Fakta tentang akan terjadinya kelahiran…

"Reinkarnasi?"

Osama-san tampak tersenyum puas akan jawabanku ini. "Tepat sekali, Kuzuryu-san."

Walaupun, tentu saja, grup Shomonkai ini memang cukup jauh dari apa yang kaum awam sebut sebagai 'normal', tapi aku jarang sekali mendengar para anggota Shomonkai berbicara tentang reinkarnasi. Apalagi orang awam seperti dirinya. Dan bagaimana dengan mantapnya orang ini _seperti_ berkata bahwa dia pernah mengalaminya. Seperti dengan santainya ia menyiratkan kata-kata bahwa ia bisa membuktikan kebenaran teori tersebut yang adalah misteri terbesar dari sebuah kehidupan.

Orang ini bukan orang biasa.

"Aku pulang sekarang saja, Kuzuryu-san." Lanjutnya lagi sembari meletakkan kacamata berbingkai merahnya itu di wajahnya, tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut tentang kepercayaan buta-nya itu terhadap teori tersebut.

"_Ah._" Aku pun segera berdiri dari tempatku duduk, kemudian menyodorkan kopi yang belum diminum yang sudah dingin itu kepadanya. "Minum ini dulu, biar tidak mengantuk di jalan."

"Terimakasih," jawabnya pelan sembari meminum cairan hitam pekat itu sampai habis, yang kemudian segera ditaruhnya di atas meja. Dia pun segera berjalan meninggalkanku di ruangan gelap itu dan melangkah melewati pembatas ruangan ini dengan koridor di luar, dan sebelum dia menghilang dari pandanganku, orang itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihatku untuk yang terkahir kalinya sebelum berkata:

"Kau memang orang yang lugu, Kuzuryu-san."

"A-apa?"

Dia lalu tersenyum.

"Aku iri denganmu."

Dan ia menghilang.

* * *

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, Osama-san."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula bukan hanya dengan kerjas kerasku saja program ini bisa selesai, bukan?"

Aku melihat orang itu menyibakkan yukata hijau miliknya, membenarkan kacamatanya sebelum melihat ke arahku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang, Kuzuryu-san. Aku harus pergi menemui adikku."

Osama Naoya pun membalikkan badannya dan yukata hijau miliknya itupun mengikuti gerakannya secara elegan, berkibas-kibas dengan adanya tekanan angin yang terbuat sesaat setelah dia berbalik. _Geta_ merah miliknya menyentuh dengan lantai dan terus berbunyi menemani perjalanannya.

Entah kenapa, kedua kaki dan tanganku bergerak secara otomatis dan aku berlari mengejarnya, segera merangkul pergelangan tangannya dengan telapak tangan milikku. Dan tentu saja, mata merah miliknya melirik ke arahku, dipenuhi oleh rasa kebingungan yang dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naoya-san." Kataku terburu-buru, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa aku tidak memanggilnya memakai nama marga-nya lagi. "…kau belum menjelaskan kenapa kau memanggilku 'lugu' saat itu…"

Senyum.

Sekali lagi, senyumannya melebar kembali di mulutnya itu. Senyum sinis yang sangat atraktif, dilemparkan dari satu pasang bibir yang basah itu. Dia pun mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi yang tidak terikat oleh tanganku dan menyentuh pipiku pelan.

Dingin.

Tangannya dingin, seperti sebuah es abadi yang takkan pernah meleleh.

"Kau memang lugu, Amane-san." Balasnya, masih mengelus pipiku dengan tangan dinginnya itu.

"…kenapa?"

Sekali lagi, sang maestro binari tidak menjawab, masih tersenyum kepadaku.

Dan wajahnya didekatkan padaku.

Rasanya hal itu berjalan amat sangat lambat.

Tangannya seperti butiran kristal es. Matanya seperti mutiara darah yang diambil dari laut dalam. Dan bibirnya basah dan dingin bagaikan embun pagi yang membeku. Dinginnya menusuk kulitku tanpa jera, dan menyampaikan rangsangan ke seluruh tubuhku hanya dalam satu buah aksi.

Rasanya hal itu berjalan amat sangat cepat.

Lelaki itu pun menjauhkan kepalanya dan –sekali lagi- tersenyum kepadaku, yang entah kenapa tak bisa kuartikan sebagai sebuah senyuman yang jujur atau sinis.

"Seperti ini, Amane-san." Jawabnya, menyentuh pipiku yang memerah sekali lagi dengan tangan dinginnya.

"Perang…takkan bisa dimenangkan dengan kasih sayang seperti ini."

"Perang?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, perang." Naoya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Perang antara kau dan aku nanti."

* * *

Perang yang disebut-sebut olehnya itu benar-benar terjadi.

Perang antara dia dan aku.

Perang antara Anarki dan Hukum.

Perang antara cahaya yang paling terang dan kegelapan yang paling suram.

Remiel –malaikat berkulit ungu yang merasukiku- memberitahukan semuanya kepadaku.

Semuanya.

Mulai dari kenyataan tentang Jezebel dan Belberith-sama, tentang ideal milik ayahku yang salah, tentang War of Bels, tentang Hiroka-san, tentang…

Tentang Osama Naoya.

Dan masa lalu-nya yang kelam itu.

Yang adalah pembuktian dari kepercayaan buta-nya terhadap teori reinkarnasi.

Pernyataanku tidak salah.

Remiel bahkan sampai memanggilnya iblis kecil, pengkhianat, noda, terkutuk…, dan berbagai macam kata-kata senada lainnya yang bahkan aku pun tak bisa mengingatnya lagi saking banyaknya.

Walaupun pernyataanku itu sudah dibenarkan oleh bahkan Remiel yang adalah seorang malaikat,

Aku tidak bisa membencinya.

Maksudku, aku adalah seorang _priestess_! Kami –para _priestess-_ diharuskan untuk mengembalikan domba-domba yang tersesat seperti dia untuk kembali kepada sang gembala. Membenarkan apa yang tadinya bengkok menjadi lurus. Membenarkan apa yang tadinya salah menjadi benar.

Ketika aku menceritakan hal ini kepada Remiel, malaikat itu tidak menjawab.

Cukup lama kami terdiam, sebelum sang malaikat berambut hijau tangan kanan dari Metatron itu membuka mata hijaunya yang mengkilat bagai ametis, lalu berkata, dengan nada yang sangat tenang yang membuatku sampai bergidik ketakutan:

"Benarkah hanya karena alasan itu?"

* * *

Babel berhasil dikalahkan.

Bukan, bukan oleh Belberith-sama atau Bel-Bel yang lainnya, hanya dikalahkan oleh satu Bel, Bel dari dunia manusia.

Abel.

"Hiroka-san." Kataku lirih kepada sang raja dari Bel berjubah putih itu. Dia sedang duduk di tengah-tengah rajutan akar-akar dari Babel yang telah menancap ke gedung itu, mata birunya menerawang ke atas langit-langit yang juga telah tertutupi oleh akar Babel.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mau mencari tahu di mana Naoya-san sekarang?"

Diam.

Dan mata birunya itu tetap tidak berpindah dari langit-langit gedung yang dipenuhi oleh akar-akar penuh mata milik Babel itu.

"Tidak."

Aku mengerenyitkan alisku, entah karena bingung, kesal, sedih, atau mungkin simpati.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hal itu tidak diperlukan."

Ya, hal itu memang simpati. Simpati. Simpati terhadap kakaknya –Naoya-san- yang telah ia buang sebegitu mudahnya. Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh parodi kesedihan dalam kesendirian yang disebutkan olehnya?

"Hiroka-san."

"Apa?"

"Aku…mau pergi dulu."

Aku tidak menunggu, untuk apa aku menunggu? Aku tidak menunggu untuk jawaban yang mungkin akan diberikan ataupun tidak oleh Hiroka-san. Aku langsung berlari dari tempat itu.

Tetapi, mungkin saja pelarianku dari sana adalah suatu hal yang baik, karena dengan itulah aku tidak menyaksikan rentetan air hangat yang mengalir di pipi bocah berambut biru itu.

* * *

Langit itu begitu merah. Seperti darah. Entah aku tidak bisa mengartikan langit merah yang seperti darah itu sebagai air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh para demon karena kekalahan mereka ataupun langit-langit bangunan yang terciprat noda merah anggur yang diiringi bunyi terompet kemenangan. Kedua hal itu sepertinya sama saja bagiku.

Jalan itu begitu sepi. Seperti makam. Entah aku tidak bisa mengartikan jalan yang sepi seperti makam itu sebagai suasana duka cita bagi para demon ataupun masa tenang di saat-saat kemenangan. Kedua hal itu sepertinya sama saja bagiku.

Dan di tengah-tengah langit merah yang seperti darah dan jalan yang sepi seperti makam, aku menemukannya terbaring di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap dan suram, dengan seorang pria berjaket ungu duduk di sebelahnya dengan sebuah senyuman sinis membingkai mukanya.

"Heh, pacarmu datang, tuh." Kata Loki, demon yang memakai kamuflase pria berjaket ungu itu, yang hanya dibalas oleh endusan napas beratnya yang terbaring di sana.

Dan begitu aku mendekatinya, Loki pun menghilang di dalam lautan sisik kasar berwarna ungu yang disertai gema suaranya yang berat yang berkata, "Ya sudahlah, sampai jumpa lagi, Naoya! Tampaknya ini adalah Game Over bagi 'Naoya', 'kan, Cain?", yang dilanjutkan oleh rentetan tawa tanpa belas kasihan yang memecahkan gendang telinga.

Dan pertanyaan yang sudah seperti pernyataan itu tak pernah dijawab.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Iblis kecil itu… Iblis kecil yang sekarang terbaring lemah di depanku ini. Naoya…

Ia sekarat.

Luka itu—luka di perutnya itu benar-benar membuatnya sekarat, melihat bagaimana darah segar berwarna merah terus-terusan mengucur dari luka itu dan mewarnai lantai dingin di bawah tubuhnya dengan warna merah. Luka itu disebabkan oleh pertarungan kami dengannya tadi setelah mengalahkan Belberith-sama. Lebih tepatnya, Hiroka-san telah menusuknya tepat di tengah-tengah perutnya dengan menggunakan Belial Trident. Dan bagi Hiroka-san yang sekarang adalah setengah manusia dan setengah demon, kutukan yang diterimanya dulu takkan berlaku. Untuk hidup sampai sekarang memang sudah seperti mukjizat.

Tapi aku tak bisa memikirkan tentang mukjizat. Bagaimanapun juga, jika dibiarkan—jika memang mukjizat itu terjadi—Naoya-san takkan selamat dengan pendarahan seperti ini. Aku pun segera mengonsentrasikan tanganku ke luka tersebut, mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya dengan Diarahan.

Tetapi darah itu terus mengalir. Darah yang berwarna sama dengan langit yang menaungi kami di atas sana.

"Hentikan…," tiba-tiba suara-nya yang dingin terdengar kembali, di mana kemudian aku merasakan tangannya yang besar memegang lenganku. "Hentikan, Amane…,"

"Kau yang berhenti," jawabku ketus, entah kenapa juga merasa bahwa sesuatu yang hangat mulai terkumpul di mataku. "Kau masih bisa selamat… Kau masih…masih… bisa selamat…"

Dan akhirnya air yang terbendung di dalam pelupuk mataku pun meledak pula.

"Kumohon…, bertahanlah, Naoya-san…," aku memohon. Ya! Aku memohon! Aku memohon kepada musuhku untuk bertahan hidup. Kepada musuhku yang adalah seorang iblis kecil, pengkhianat, noda, terkutuk… Kepada musuhku yang adalah seorang iblis kecil. Seorang iblis kecil yang aku cintai.

Iblis itu tersenyum lagi kepadaku, walaupun aku tahu bahwa ia memaksakan senyuman sinisnya itu untuk keluar dikarenakan oleh wajahnya yang semakin memucat, dan juga napasnya yang semakin tersendat-sendat. Tetapi dia tetap tersenyum. Tersenyum untukku. Aku tahu itu.

"Kau… memang anak yang lugu…, Amane…," rintihnya pelan sembari mengeluskan punggung tangannya yang ternodai oleh darah ke pipiku. Tetapi aku tidak mempedulikannya, malahan aku merenggut tangan yang dingin itu dengan kedua telapak tanganku, mencoba untuk menghangatkannya, agar aku tak lagi merasakan kedinginan bagai es yang muncul dari sana.

"Mati pun… aku akan…kembali…," lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum lemah, walaupun senyumannya itu sama sekali tidak menceriakanku dalam hal sekecil apapun. Dia akan mati. Dia akan mati.

Osama Naoya akan _mati._

Dan aku takkan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Aku… aku takkan mengenalmu…nanti, kalaupun kau memang kembali…,"

"Ooh, ayolah. Kau _pasti_ akan mengenalku…, siapa lagi, sih, manusia di dunia ini yang seperti aku ini…?"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, walaupun sungai air mata masih mengalir dari mataku dan membanjiri tangan dinginnya yang masih menempel ke pipiku, membersihkan noda darah merah dari tangan pucat itu secara perlahan-lahan. Sangat eksentrik seperti biasanya.

Tetapi, senyumanku tak berlangsung lama ketika tiba-tiba saja Naoya-san terbatuk-batuk sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya ke bajunya yang juga telah ternodai oleh darah. Aku cepat-cepat membantunya untuk duduk di atas jalan yang gelap dengan tanganku yang memegang punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat dan darah, memudahkannya untuk memuntahkan darah kotor itu dari tubuh manusianya yang takkan bertahan lama.

Aku melihat ke arah bola matanya. Bola mata seperti mutiara darah yang diambil dari laut terdalam dan terdingin yang juga memandangku lekat-lekat. Wajah tirus yang tak lagi memperlihatkan senyum iblis yang didalamnya tersirat kesedihan akan kesendirian sejak lama. Dan bibir basah yang sekarang dipakainya untuk menciumku.

Memang, memang dia adalah iblis. Iblis kecil yang memakai lidahnya untuk mendominasi apa yang ada di dalam diriku. Lidah yang menari-nari dalam ritim tak terduga, mengikat dan bersatu dari dua tubuh yang berbeda. Kecupan tirani elok bertirai rasa asin dari sungai air mata dan lautan darah. Serigala berambut perak yang memberikan napas terakhirnya yang masuk dan meresap ke dalam celah-celah diriku. Juga pengkhianat yang mencampakkanku ketika aku dengan rela akan menyerahkan apa pun yang tersisa dari hidupku untuknya.

Dan ketika aku sadar, aku memeluk cahaya berwarna biru yang terbang ke langit.

_~The End

* * *

_

Saia tau di bagian tengahnya agak-agak nggak nyambung dengan teori reinkarnasi dan lain-lain yang disebutin sama pacar saia –digaplok- Tapi kalau nggak saia bingung Dx Ooh, dan cahaya yang terbang ke langit itu di akhirnya… Waktu ngalahin Naoya di Amane Route, tiba-tiba aja dia jadi cahaya biru gitu, kan? Dan hal ini _tidak_ terjadi di Atsuro Route. Yang berarti… Abel membunuh kakaknya sendiri! O.O Naoya di backfire!! –ditabok-

Yah, review?


End file.
